Tú Escribes Tu Propia Historia
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Hinata, la princesa de un reino armonioso llamado Konoha, odia su vida. Contra su padre, termina huyendo de su vida de princesa en medio de un baile real. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a una especie de caverna donde un rubio permanece encadenado?. El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: El zorro que se enamoró de la Princesa.


¡Guau! Digo, ¡Miau! , digo, ¡Hola!

Aqui les traigo una historia para derretir corazones, minna-san. ¡Aqui estoy, participando en un nuevo reto! Es el primer fic que hago con tematica de fantasia, no se me dan muy bien esas cosas...

¡Voy a dejar las notas de autor cortas aquí arriba, y nos veremos al final!

El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina "El Zorro que se enamoró de la Princesa".

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

Ania me pertenece.

.

.

* * *

_"Todos tienen derecho a la felicidad. Ese es el objetivo de la vida de todo ser humano."_

_MariaTheCharmix_

* * *

_._

**Tú Escribes Tu Propia Historia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por MariaTheCharmix**

**.**

**.**

Hace mucho tiempo, había un reino armonioso y feliz entre las profundidades del país del fuego, el cual era conocido como "Konoha". Allí, el rey Hiashi reinaba noblemente sobre todos aquellos habitantes de su pueblo, quienes eran felices en sus vidas. Algunos vivían como campesinos sembrando diferentes tipos de vegetales para llenar de comida a los habitantes, otros eran comerciantes, vendiendo sus productos al por mayor y llenando al reino de productos de calidad. Otros eran ninjas, arte que practicaban especialmente los guardianes del castillo y de los "sangre azul". Custodiado de shinobis, el imponente castillo mostraba su esplendor ante el brillante sol. En la imponente estructura, vivían varios sirvientes, guardianes y servidores a la familia real. Los Hyuuga.

El rey, Hyuuga Hiashi, se encontraba en su trono, imponente y fuerte ante la adversidad de posibles enemigos que quisieran acabar con su vida. La princesa Hanabi, en el salón se encontraba recibiendo sus amadas clases de baile y refinación. En cuanto a la princesa Hinata…

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-¡Hinata-sama!

Ah, ahí está… La chica se encontraba recostada en el césped, de uno de los hermosos jardines del castillo. Con los ojos cerrados, su cabello de princesa haciendo contacto con el verde pasto y su rostro relajado, disfrutaba de aquella calma y tranquilidad. Su cabello de color azul como la noche resplandeciente, sus pestañas bien definidas y sus ojos cerrados que escondían unos ojos aperlados tan hermosos como la luna. Su rostro tranquilo mostraba tranquilidad y serenidad.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada de Ania, una mujer de unos considerables cuarenta años, postura erguida, un moño perfectamente recogido en su cabellera y ropa negra. La mujer era muy estricta, y se encargaba de la educación de refinación de Hinata, como sentarse, como comer, como ser una verdadera princesa…

-¿Qué cree que hace actuando de esa manera tan irresponsable? Acostarse de esa manera en el césped no es propio de una princesa.

-…

Ania suspiró. Hinata solo la miraba sin expresión, con sus aperlados ojos.

-En la noche será el baile anual en la conmemoración de la princesa. Usted, como hija mayor y heredera al trono asistirá al baile y a la cena que se presentará.

-Mi padre quiere…

-Sí. Esta noche… usted escogerá un esposo.

-Pero solo tengo 19 años.

-Es edad considerable para conseguir un esposo. Ya se ha hablado de esto con usted antes. –dijo Ania, severamente mientras Hinata se levantaba. –Debería ser más responsable, su hermana Hanabi se encuentra en sus clases de etiqueta en estos momentos, es realmente un desperdicio que ella sea la menor de la familia con tanta clase. ¿No cree usted?

-S-Si… -murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza. Ania la miró severamente ante eso.

-Una princesa no titubea, y mucho menos baja la cabeza. Dígalo correctamente. Párese erguida.

Hinata hizo caso.

-Mi hermana Hanabi debería estar en el trono en un futuro en vez de yo.

Ania le aplaudió.

-¿Lo ve? No era tan difícil. Si sigue así, un día podrá ser como su hermana. Ahora debe ir a arreglarse.

* * *

Un vestido, un vestido, un… vestido…

Sus manos dejaron de moverse desenfrenadamente en búsqueda de un vestido apropiado para el baile, uno que hiciera feliz a su padre. Pero no podía pensar en eso. No ahora. Solo podía ser egoísta, a pesar de que una princesa pensaba más en su reino que en sí misma. Eso la carcomía. No quería ser una princesa, y nunca lo deseó. A diferencia de las niñas del pueblo que sueñan con vivir en un gran castillo y usar hermosos vestidos, ella nunca deseó ser una princesa. Egoísta… pensar en si mismo más que en los demás… así se lo había descrito Ania cuando ella a los 8 años intentó tomar para sí misma un pedazo de pastel, que tanto ella como Hanabi reclamaban. Sin embargo al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer, inmediatamente se hizo para atrás, y Hanabi tomo el pedazo de pastel. Su padre sonreía complacido, él también estaba en desacuerdo en que Hinata tomara el trono, sin habilidad, llena de debilidades y temores… una persona asi no podía tomar el trono. Hanabi también la miraba con desprecio, la consideraba débil y sin talento, y envidiaba que Hinata tomara el trono.

Hanabi tenía todo lo que ella no tenia… porte…belleza… carácter… y por sobre todo… era la luz incesante que brillaba incesablemente que amenazaba con romperla en miles de pedacitos.

¿Desde cuándo una luz puede romper a alguien? Algunas personas brillan tan fuertemente, que solo te hacen ver que no eres nada.

_Nunca pensarás más en ti mismo que en los demás…_

_Vives por los demás y para los demás. Vives para el bien del reino. No puedes tener el lujo de pensar en ti misma._

Todos se forzaban a hacer algo que no querían. Sin embargo el parecido de Hinata con la difunta reina era impresionante, así que esa era una de las razones de su padre para no retractarse, además de la tradición.

Batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse sus ideas locas de la cabeza. No podía cuestionar a su padre, ni a su hermana, ni a Ania, ni al reino entero. Si no ser feliz y vivir para los demás era su destino… solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

_Por el bien del reino._

La noche llegó. No quería casarse, no quería ser reina… ¡no! Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ser reina era su destino, y ella era muy débil como para pelear contra él. Tras haber escogido un vestido blanco de tirantes y brillantes que caía majestuosamente hasta sus pies, se preparó, maquillándose muy ligeramente ya que no le atraía el maquillaje, arreglando su cabello, adornando su cuello y orejas con pendientes de plata brillante…

_¿Cuánto mas seguiré viviendo de esta manera?_

Alto. Ella vivía por el reino y para él. No podía arruinar la paz que el reino presenciaba ahora. Tenía que cumplir con su deber.

Así llegó la hora del baile, y las gigantes puertas del salón se abrieron para mostrar a la chica, con una mirada serena. Los presentes quedaron flechados ante la belleza de la mujer, y ella caminó por aquella pista de baile elegante para llegar frente a su padre, ante el cual se inclinó.

-Me das vergüenza. Eres una princesa, no debes inclinarte ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante mí.

_Eso entraba en contradicción con lo que le había dicho hace unos días. "Sólo puedes inclinarte ante mi"_

-Lo siento mucho, pa- Su Majestad. No volverá a suceder.

No podía llamarlo padre. Claro que no. Pero Hanabi lo hacía. Pero desde luego, tampoco podía cuestionar al rey.

Una trompeta sonó fuertemente, haciendo dar señal de que los candidatos para esposos de la princesa estaban listos para ser escogidos por Hinata. Seis hombres se presentaron ante ella y se inclinaron.

-Inuzuka Kiba, un placer, su majestad….

-Ootsusuki Toneri. Es usted en verdad una bella dama…

-Sabaku no Gaara. A su servicio.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Estoy a su disposición, bella princesa…

-Aburame Shino. Todo un placer…

-Nara Shikamaru. Permítame poseer su mano en matrimonio, princesa.

Cada uno se había presentado, y había intentado elogiarla con halagos para ganarse un lugar en el corazón de la chica ojiperla mientras ella sonreía con fingida felicidad. Su padre estaba detrás de ella, esperando que tomara una decisión. Todos eran hombres muy apuestos… pero no podía casarse con ninguno. No le importaba que tantos bienes materiales pudieran ofrecerle ni las diferentes comodidades… ella quería ser feliz.

Pero ninguno de esos hombres le daría eso.

Detrás de ella, el rey Hiashi esperaba impaciente.

_No puedes contradecir al rey._

_No puedes pensar en ti misma. Eso es ser egoísta._

_Acepta tu destino._

_Vives por y para el reino. _

_Hanabi sería mucho mejor que tú para ser reina._

No podía pensar con claridad al ver tantos hombres cortejarla, mientras su padre seguía con esa mirada de severidad esperando que ella escoja un marido.

_¡No quiero!_

Los hombres se alarmaron al ver que la princesa empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, y ella se quedó de piedra. Detrás de ella, su padre la veía furioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer el ridículo de esa forma? Sería severamente reprendida cuando esto terminara. La gente se agalopaba mas alrededor de ella al ver las lagrimas de la princesa, tanto que empezaban a asfixiarla.

_Vives por y para el reino…_

Su reino… Aquellas personas que ahora disfrutaban con la paz reinante. Siempre se había convencido a si misma que el sacrificio del corazón de una persona era un pequeño precio para asegurar la felicidad de su pueblo.

_¡No!_

Por un momento… mandó todo al diablo. Al diablo con su padre, con Ania, con Hanabi, con el reino…

La gente se sorprendió al ver a la princesa correr con toda su velocidad hacia la puerta, saliendo del castillo y dirigiéndose a los establos. Allí, Hinata no podía distinguir entre los caballos así que se montó en el primero que encontró, el cual era un caballo negro y era el más indomable de todos los caballos. Al ver que algunos ninjas se acercaban a ella, ella tiro de la cuerda del caballo, haciendo que éste corriera a toda su velocidad. No pensaba claramente, y no quería hacerlo. No podía regresar allí, en esa asfixiante mansión y sus normas que solo la hundieron durante años. Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos perdiéndose en el viento mientras la luna llena brillaba en el cielo y los ninjas del castillo la perseguían desde atrás. Se adentró en un bosque, sin embargo el caballo en un movimiento brusco la hizo caer, dándose un buen golpe.

-¡Ah!

Tragándose su llanto lo más que podía, siguió corriendo temiendo que los ninjas la encontraran. Su vestido se rasgó en la parte de abajo y su cabello se enredó con algunas ramas un par de veces. Sus tacones se partieron y se salieron de sus pies debido a la carrera. Empezaron a caer gotas del cielo, y el firmamento azul oscuro se escondió detrás de unas grandes nubes negras.

Entonces lo supo. Nunca debió cuestionar a su padre. Nunca debió pensar por sí misma. Nunca debió haber salido corriendo.

Sus pies se llenaron de barro debido a la lluvia, y a lo lejos pudo divisar una cueva entre los matorrales. Se dirigió allí como pudo, arrodillándose para entrar y entrando a aquella cueva. Allí, los sollozos de la chica se hicieron presentes.

¿Qué había hecho?

Gateando con dificultad, se abrió paso por aquella cueva la cual no era muy grande. Tras estar gateando por algunos minutos, llegó a un lugar espacioso, el cual estaba iluminado levemente de un tono naranja. Tenía frio, le dolían las piernas y quería llorar… así que se arrastro hacia la pared y allí se sentó, poniendo sus rodillas frente a su pecho y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Deja de hacer ruido. Me molestas. –escuchó una voz.

Hinata alzó la mirada asustada para encontrarse con un joven rubio, de ojos azules y piel morena atado con grilletes a la pared. El chico estaba vestido con una camiseta naranja algo desgastada y una sudadera azul. El joven la miraba con odio y repudio, y se veía algo mal. Al parecer llevaba ahí un tiempo.

-Ah…

-Lárgate de aquí. Eres la princesa, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu mundo de vida perfecta?

-N-No… -murmuró ella, sollozando.

El rubio se extrañó ante eso, y analizó la situación. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se veía rasgado hasta la rodilla y lleno de barro, ella estaba completamente mojada y temblaba desenfrenadamente mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas. Sus pies parecían lastimados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no eres la princesa? No deberías estar aquí en esas condiciones.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de la chica. Una princesa… Hanabi era una princesa. Ella no. Toda su vida… era una mentira. Hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, llorando fuerte y desconsoladamente. El rubio solo podía verla. Temblaba bastante, y lloraba desconsolada.

¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿…Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó el dudoso. Entonces Hinata pudo notar que hubo un deje de preocupación en la voz del joven, quien parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar. El rubio alzó una ceja: claro que algo malo le había pasado. No todos los días llegaba una princesa a ese lugar en esas condiciones.

El rubio bufó.

-Allí en el rincón hay una manta. Úsala, te vas a congelar.

-N-No me importa…

-No seas testaruda. Úsala.

Resignada, la chica aceptó y se arrastró por el piso, llegando hasta la manta. El rubio entonces pudo confirmar por sus ojos que la chica tenía los pies lastimados, y no podía caminar. Al tener la manta entre sus manos, volvió a sentarse contra la pared, envolviéndose con la manta y temblando desenfrenadamente por el frio. Afuera la lluvia caía sin cesar, el clima era horrible.

El rubio la vio temblar y llorar silenciosamente, y por primera vez sintió preocupación hacia una persona. Él, quien había matado a tantas personas en un pasado por culpa del demonio en su interior, estaba preocupándose por alguien por primera vez.

Era un sentimiento inquietante y extraño. No quería verla así.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto. –dijo él, a lo que Hinata alzó la mirada para verlo.

-Hy-Hyuuga… Hi-

-Sé quién eres. He oído hablar de ti, princesa.

Hinata se resignó a asentir con la cabeza, para cubrirse más con la manta llevándola hasta su cuello. Sus ojos seguían arrojando lágrimas silenciosamente… ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Claramente no podía regresar. No quería volver a ese lugar…

-Deberías dormir un poco. –escuchó la voz de aquel muchacho. Ella negó con la cabeza, temblando. –Anda, duerme, en la mañana podrás volver a tu amado castillo, así que no llores niña mimada.

Ante eso, Hinata lloró fuertemente. El rubio se extrañó. Ella no era feliz al saber que podría volver.

-N-No me obligues a volver… po-por favor… de-de-déjame quedar aquí… te-te lo ruego…

-¡No digas tonterías! Eres la princesa. ¿Por qué querrías quedarte en un lugar como este? Además solo podrás lograr algo arrodillándote ante mí. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Ella nunca lo haría, era una princesa después de todo.

Ella se marcharía, y el volvería a su monótona vida atado con grilletes. Su plan no podía fallar.

Sin embargo se quedó de piedra al ver a la chica temblorosa arrastrarse por el piso con dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Detente! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

Ella en realidad… no quería volver. No ahora. Y tal vez nunca querría.

-¡Oye! ¡Alto, te estás lastimando! –sin embargo la chica hizo caso omiso y siguió arrastrándose, hasta que llegó frente a él y con dificultad se inclinó en el piso, poniendo sus manos frente a ella en el suelo.

-¡Por favor, déjeme quedar aquí! ¡Se lo ruego!

Naruto se quedó atónito al ver a la princesa arrodillado frente a él, temblando por el frio y el llanto, suplicando.

-¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Pero por favor! Por… favor…

-No hagas eso. Estas lastimada. Vamos, vuelve a tu lugar, te dejare quedar aquí si me consigues comida. Los ninjas del palacio ya no me alimentan una vez al día.

Hinata no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero agradeció el hecho de que la hubiera dejado quedar.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó ella agradecida, arrastrándose de nuevo para volver a su lugar en la pared. Naruto solo la miró preocupado.

.

Hinata no dejó de temblar en toda la noche, aunque pudo conciliar el sueño durante algunas horas bajo aquella manta. Naruto la miraba preocupado. ¿Qué le había pasado para que no quisiera volver?

Tenía curiosidad en saberlo.

* * *

Naruto abría los ojos con un poco de dificultad, había dormido horrible de nuevo, pero no se podía dormir muy cómodamente estando prácticamente atado a la pared. Aunque estaba acostumbrado, seguía siendo horrible. Entonces recordó a la chica del día anterior, la princesa, completamente devastada. Se asustó al ver que ella no estaba.

-U-Ummm… -escuchó un murmullo. En la entrada de aquel lugar pudo verla, arrastrándose hacia él, sus ojos estaban rojos y se veía pálida debido a la lluvia del día anterior. Entre sus brazos traía un pedazo de pan, junto con varias manzanas.

No podía creerlo. Ella en realidad había ido a buscar comida. Se preocupó un poco al pensar que ella había ido con los pies lastimados.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese pan?

-Y-Yo… me-me lo regalaron… pedí caridad en un pueblo cercano.

-¿En otras palabras…?

-Le-les rogué a mu-muchas personas que-que me die-dieran algo de comida…. Solo pude conseguir esto… la-las manzanas las he cogido de u-un árbol.

-¡¿Qué?! –del sobresalto, Hinata soltó las manzanas.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! ¡No-no pude conseguir más comida! Si-Si desea, puedo ir y-

-Ni creas. ¿Cómo saliste con los pies lastimados?

-¿U-Uh?

-¿Acaso puedes caminar así?

-Me-Me due-duele… pe-pero co-con un poco de esfuerzo… pue-puedo caminar.

Naruto suspiró. Ella en realidad se estaba esforzando por quedarse a pesar de la situación. Hinata cogió las manzanas del piso y trastabillando un poco, logró ponerse en pie. Se acercó a Naruto con algo de dificultad y le ofreció el pedazo de pan, acercándolo a su boca. Naruto sin dudarlo dos veces lo comió, hace dos semanas que no probaba algo tan bueno, aunque solo se trataba de un pedazo de pan. Los ninjas del castillo que lo mantenían ahí, dejaron de traerle comida. Dedujo que el rey había decidido dejarlo morir de hambre.

Y sin embargo frente a él estaba su hija, intentando llenar su estómago con comida.

Hinata recolectó seis manzanas. Con cuidado, puso la manzana cerca a la boca de Naruto para que él pudiera comerla. Fue girando la manzana a medida que Naruto comía. Y el rubio sonreía ante la comida mientras una a una, las manzanas iban desapareciendo, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna.

Tras eso, Hinata se inclinó un poco y trastabillando un poco, fue a sentarse contra la pared, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello.

Naruto miró el suelo, algo dudoso.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de estar ahí, pero tenía más miedo de volver al palacio. Además cuando salió al exterior se había dado cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

No podía regresar, ni tampoco quería. Estaba segura de que su padre la declararía como muerta, para así darle el trono a Hanabi.

Naruto suspiró. Por los ojos de ella podía ver que tenía miedo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

-N-N-No lo se-se-se…. Pe-pero no… no me e-e-eches… po-por favor…

Estaba completamente asustada. Naruto lo veía. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si todo para ella había cambiado radicalmente de un día para otro? Vivía en un castillo rodeada de comodidades, y ahora estaba arrastrándose para sobrevivir.

-Este no es lugar para una princesa. Morirás si te quedas aquí mucho tiempo.

-N-No me importa… -murmuró ella y Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-¿Me dirás… que te pasó? –Hinata asintió.

-U-Ummm… to-todos en el castillo… quie-quieren que mi hermana Hanabi sea la heredera al trono. Pero no es posible, ya que soy la hija mayor. To-todos quieren más a Hanabi, me-me-me lo dicen una y otra vez… mi-mi padre nunca me ha visto co-como una verdadera hija como lo hace con mi hermana…-relataba Hinata mientras Naruto la miraba con los orbes abiertos- y ahora… quie-quie-quieren casarme con a-algun rey, para así darme un buen uso se-según mi padre. Pe-Pero yo… nu-nunca he querido… ser una princesa. La-Las leyes, el refinamiento, el "una princesa solo vive para su reino"… yo-yo… no-no quiero… ni-ni puedo regresar.

-…

-Si-Si mi pa-padre me ve después de que huí… seguramente…

-¿Seguramente…?

-Me-Me encerrará en un calabozo… po-por traición.

-…..

-Pe-pero lo más probable es que me da-dará como muerta, para así darle la sucesión al trono a Hanabi. Y-Y yo… pre-prefiero eso…. A ser la reina…

-¿…Prefieres quedarte aquí en tan malas condiciones a regresar? –preguntó Naruto, y ella asintió. Naruto suspiró, ella en realidad no quería regresar. Debió ser muy malo vivir así si ella se había inclinado ante él rogándole que la dejara quedar.

-No-No me obligues a volver… por favor.

-No lo haré. Puedes quedarte aquí, aunque podrías morir en tan malas condiciones. No me haré responsable si eso pasa.

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa. Ese joven no la obligaría a regresar.

-¡Muchas gracias! –y Naruto sintió un pequeño palpitar en su corazón. La sonrisa de la joven princesa era hermosa.

-No me hare responsable si mueres.

Y así pasaron tres días. Hinata salía dos veces al día de aquel lugar con los pies descalzos para buscar algo de comida, y regresaba para alimentar a Naruto. El rubio siempre sonreía mientras comía, después de todo aunque se tratara de una mora la comida sabia deliciosa. La chica incluso llegó a vender sus pendientes de plata para comprar algo de comida decente para el rubio. Naruto estaba maravillado, había pasado dos semanas sin comer, así que sabia delicioso. Pero entonces se percato que toda la comida que ella conseguía, se la daba de comer.

En otras palabras: ella no estaba comiendo nada.

Y por obvias razones una princesa no estaría acostumbrada a pasar tres días sin comer.

-Alto. –dijo Naruto, cuando Hinata acercaba la ultima manzana de la recolección del día a su boca. –Cómetela.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, cómela. No has comido nada en tres días.

-…No tengo hambre… -murmuró Hinata.

-Mentirosa.

-….

-Vamos, come. Te dará inanición.

-Pe-Pero es para ti…

-Y yo te la regalo. Vamos, ya me comí siete manzanas. Pero tú no has comido nada, será mejor que comas.

-U-Umm… -murmuró ella. –Gracias… Na-Na-Naruto… kun.

Naruto se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la chica lo llamaba por su nombre, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

.

Desde entonces, Naruto obligó a Hinata todos los días a dejar un poco de comida para ella, aunque la chica se negó a veces terminó por comer.

Esos ojos azules se lo suplicaban.

Y poco a poco, ambos empezaron a entrar un poco más en confianza, Naruto ya no era tan frio y Hinata sonreía un poco. Un sentimiento de felicidad inexplicable se albergaba en el corazón del rubio cada vez que la veía sonreír.

A pesar de que estaba encadenado, el que Hinata estuviera allí hacia parecer que todo valiera la pena.

.

_Una semana después, de noche…_

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De-De donde sacaste esta manta? –preguntó ella acostada en el suelo, reburujándose contra aquella cálida tela.

-Los ninjas del castillo la trajeron para mí hace tiempo. Aunque claro, nunca la he usado porque estoy encadenado, así que no tiene mucho sentido que me la hayan dado. –dijo Naruto con ironía, a lo que Hinata soltó una risita. –Aunque fue un golpe de suerte para ti, ya que puedes usarla.

-S-Sí… ummm… Naruto-kun… -musitaba ella, dudosa de preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué estás…?

Naruto sabía lo que ella iba a preguntar. Claro, nadie sabía además del rey que para mantener la paz del reino una persona debió sufrir el dolor. Nadie afuera además de los ninjas del castillo y el rey conocía su rostro.

-Hinata… dentro de mí… vive una bestia… que asesinó a muchas personas en el pasado.

-¿Eh?

-El Kyuubi… una bestia legendaria, un zorro de nueve colas…. Que emite una energía tan fuerte llamada chakra… si se sale de control, terminará por tomar la vida de muchas personas. Cuando el Kyuubi despierta, no puede controlarse.

Hinata solo lo miraba, atónita.

-Hace diez años eso pasó. Asesiné a muchas personas de este reino, porque el Kyuubi tomó posesión de mí. El rey, para asegurar la felicidad de su pueblo, logró capturarme finalmente y ordenó que me encerraran aquí, donde el Kyuubi no haría daño a nadie. Me han hecho un sello en el estómago para que el Kyuubi no salga, y estos grilletes también tienen sellos para mantenerme bajo control. Con el simple poder del sello en mi estómago hubiera bastado pero… el rey espera algún día poder usar mi poder.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Sin embargo, los ninjas ya no me traen comida como lo habían venido haciendo… el rey seguramente decidió dejarme morir de hambre.

-…

-Si tienes miedo de mí, lo entenderé. Sería normal que-

-No tengo miedo. –dijo ella, lagrimeando un poco, y Naruto se preocupó. ¿Cómo había sido su padre capaz de hacer algo tan horrible? Podía verlo, aquel chico no era malo, su alma era pura y sincera. Sin embargo, había estado encadenado por diez años… para mantener la felicidad del pueblo.

Le recordó a ella. Sacrificando su propia felicidad por el reino.

-T-Tú no tienes la culpa… de tener esa bestia en tu interior. A-Además ya te han hecho un sello… ¿po-porque no te han liberado?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? El rey esperaba usar mi poder algún día.

-¿N-No hay forma de liberarte?

Naruto bufó.

-Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho.

Hinata miró los grilletes con detenimiento. Tenían cerraduras, así que esas cerraduras debían poder forzarse con algo para abrirlas. Tal vez si pudiera conseguir algún alambre…

-Es hora de dormir. Necesitas descansar. –dijo Naruto de repente.

-S-Si… buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

-Buenas noches, Hinata. Descansa.

.

Desde entonces, Hinata empezó a tardar un poco más en sus búsquedas de comida, cosa que a Naruto le extrañó. Pasaron varios días en los que Hinata tardaba más en regresar, hasta que un día ella encontró algo útil.

Una llave, atada a un pedazo de alambre. Era un golpe de suerte, así Naruto seria libre. Siempre podría encontrarse algo de basura humana en el bosque, aunque fuera un pequeño trozo de alambre.

.

Era la llave de la cerradura. Hinata se quedó sorprendida cuando vio que la llave encajaba perfectamente. Y cuando iba a girarla…

-No lo hagas. –le dijo él. –No me liberes.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Yo… no quiero terminar lastimando a alguien de nuevo algún día. Pase lo que pase, no debo ser liberado. Tampoco quiero lastimarte a ti.

-Pe-Pero…

-Mi sacrificio no es nada, Hinata. Por la felicidad del reino…

-A-A-Al menos toma la llave.

-¿Uh?

-Si en algún momento lo deseas, libérate con ella. Po-Por favor… al menos haz eso por mí.

Quería protegerlo, quería que él estuviera bien. Por eso, salía a buscar comida todos los días para él. Más que una condición para quedarse en aquel lugar, era porque quería verlo sonreír. Le preocupaba de sobremanera, y ahora sabia la clase de maravillosa persona que era si se había negado a ser liberado.

-Está bien… -dijo Naruto resignado, aceptando la llave, y Hinata sonrió. –_"No debo usarla bajo ningún motivo…"_

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, y Naruto empezó a preocuparse al ver que Hinata seguía tardando para buscar comida. Había deducido que la chica tardaba para encontrar algo para liberarlo, pero ahora mismo estaba tardando. La noche estaba entrando, y le preocupaba que ella no hubiera regresado. Se veía un poco pálida cuando se fue, aun seguía con su vestido rasgado y sus condiciones no eran las mejores. Estaba preocupado.

-Vo- Volví… -escuchó la voz de la chica, y la vio arrodillada en la entrada con manzanas en sus brazos y algunas fresas.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿En donde crees que estabas?!

-Yo… -entonces notó que Hinata no dejaba de jadear. Algo estaba realmente mal.

-¿Hinata?

-Lo-Lo siento… te-te alimentaré ahora…-murmuró ella, y con la comida en sus brazos se acercó a Naruto lentamente, caminando con dificultad y respirando pesadamente. Su rostro estaba rojo.

-A-Abre… l-la boca… -murmuró ella, sosteniendo una fresa ante él, con su mano blanca y temblorosa.

-¡No hagas eso!

-U…Ugh… -murmuró ella, y se desplomó al suelo dejando caer todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Oye, Hinata, reacciona! ¡HINATA!

Se sintió impotente al no poder ayudarla. Estaba enferma, podía verlo, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella enfermara en esas condiciones. No podía… no podía dejarla así… ¡no podía dejar que muriera!

Así que en un desespero… decidió liberarse con la llave. Empezó por liberar sus muñecas con una maniobra, ya que era difícil liberarse estando encadenado. Finalmente lo logró, y desencadeno sus tobillos. Cuando se vio libre trastabilló un poco, hace tiempo que no caminaba. Sin embargo recordó a la chica en el suelo y se precipitó hasta ella.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó preocupado, tomándola en sus brazos para verla jadear, con su rostro completamente rojo. Al verla de cerca pudo notar que no se veía nada bien. Estaba enfermando. -¡Maldición! –en un desespero, la cargó, y se acercó a la pared donde la manta permanecía tirada en el suelo. Al llegar allí puso a Hinata en el suelo, y la envolvió completamente con la manta. Ella seguía jadeando con pesadez, y su rostro sudaba. Al envolverla con la manta, él se sentó contra la pared y abrió las piernas, apoyando a Hinata en él. Con sus brazos la rodeó, haciendo que ella se recostara en su pecho respirando pesadamente, y frotó su brazo cariñosamente.

-Na…ru…to…kun… -murmuró ella, pesadamente. Naruto sintió que por primera vez en su vida iba a llorar por alguien ajeno. La apretó más hacia él.

-No mueras Hinata… por favor… no me hagas esto… -murmuró él con la voz entrecortada, y vio que ella dejaba salir algunas lagrimas con los ojos cerrados. Todo había sido demasiado duro para ella. –Todo va a estar bien…

-…. –los jadeos de Hinata era lo único que se escuchaba.

Naruto la arrulló como a un bebé, intentando disminuir un poco su dolor. Si tan solo se hubiera liberado antes… podría haber evitado de alguna forma que ella enfermara.

Entonces fue ahí cuando lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules. La quería junto a él. Quería sus sonrisas, su alegría, su preocupación por él… No soportaría si muriera.

.

Al día siguiente, la situación de Hinata no mejoró. Naruto casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, no podía dormir temiendo que cuando despertara ella estuviera peor. Estuvo despierto, resguardando su sueño. Se preocupó de sobremanera al ver que el sol salió y Hinata no había mejorado.

La alimentó con las manzanas y fresas que ella había recolectado el día anterior, pero ella no comió casi nada. Naruto estaba preocupado.

Entonces el rubio decidió salir. Buscaría en algún pueblo una medicina para Hinata. Y tomando el poco dinero que sobraba de la venta de los pendientes de la joven, se encaminó hacia el pueblo.

No iba a dejar que Hinata sufriera más tiempo.

.

_En la noche…_

Todo le daba vueltas, y se sentía muy débil. Jadeaba incesablemente, sin ser muy consciente de su alrededor. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero le pareció que Naruto se había liberado para cuidar de ella.

_"__-No me hare responsable si mueres."_

Ella… se había enamorado del chico del calabozo.

De repente sintió como su cabeza era levantada levemente, y en su boca era puesta una pequeña pastilla.

-Tómala. –escuchó la voz de Naruto. –Te hará sentir mejor.

Ella hizo caso y la tragó, con algo de dificultad. Luego pudo sentir un líquido en sus labios, y supo que era agua. Naruto le pidió que la bebiera y ella obedeció, podía notar que el rubio en realidad estaba preocupado.

Naruto cerró la botella de agua, casi vacía. También dejó a un lado el envoltorio de la pastilla. En aquel pueblo, la gente lo miraba raro, ya que sus ropas no estaban en el mejor estado posible, y el farmacéutico de la droguería estuvo a punto de echarlo pero se retuvo cuando el rubio le explicó que necesitaba una medicina para la fiebre urgente.

Compró una botella de agua y una pastilla. El hombre le había dicho que esa medicina era bastante fuerte, pero que serviría. Si no mejoraba con ella… tendría que llevarla al hospital. De alguna forma.

Intentó alimentar a Hinata de nuevo con algunas manzanas, y comió un poco, masticando lentamente y dando pequeños mordiscos mientras él acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

Si en el castillo todos no fueran tan imbéciles con ella, la chica no estaría en esa situación. Sintió rabia hacia el rey y sus súbditos.

Hinata logró comer media manzana, pero no pudo más. Cuando ella terminó, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era que ella durmiera un poco, así que poniéndose contra la pared de nuevo la atrajo hacia él. Tenía que darle todo el calor corporal posible, y a él no le importaba enfermarse en absoluto.

-Naruto…kun… -la escuchó murmurar, y sintió como ella se aferraba a su camisa débilmente con una de sus manos. El rubio la miró preocupado. –Gra…cias…

La abrazó usando su cuerpo, intentando que pudiera ser al menos un lugar seguro para ella. No quería verla sufrir. Quería que por lo menos una vez… se sintiera muy cómoda y segura.

.

Así, Naruto fue el lugar seguro para Hinata por un par de noches, y se sintió aliviado al ver que su temperatura empezaba a disminuir. Estaba realmente aliviado. Durante el tiempo que Hinata enfermó, Naruto fue quien salió a buscar comida aunque intentaba tardar el menor tiempo posible.

Dos días después, en la mañana, Hinata despertó sintiéndose mejor, entonces notó que estaba en los brazos de Naruto y se enrojeció. Miro el rostro del rubio detenidamente, unas bolsas negras se habían formado bajo sus ojos y se veía muy cansado. Decidió no despertarlo, y se acurrucó contra él.

Naruto era muy cálido.

.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto feliz al despertar y encontrarse con un par de ojos aperlados que lo miraban desde sus brazos. Ella sonrió.

-Ya estoy mejor. –Naruto la abrazó, y ella se sorprendió.

-Diablos… no vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. –decía el rubio, y Hinata pudo notar sinceridad en sus palabras. Lo abrazó, y Naruto cerró los ojos, embriagándose por la presencia de la chica.

-Pe-perdóname…

-No… perdóname tú a mí. Debí ser más consciente. Si me hubiera liberado antes…

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba feliz de ver que ella era tan importante para el rubio.

-Todo está bien.

-¡La encontramos! –escucharon gritar, y se asustaron al ver que dos ninjas habían irrumpido en aquel lugar. Detrás de ellos, su padre observaba.

-Vaya, vaya… así que no estás muerta. –dijo su padre con arrogancia. -Te vieron rondando por el bosque y en algunos pueblos cercanos… Era de esperarse que alguien tan débil como tú terminara por arrastrarse.

-Padre…

-¡No me llames así! –exclamó el, furioso. Ella se intimidó. Naruto no pudo evitar enojarse al ver como aquel hombre trataba a su hija. –Lamento decirte que Hanabi ya ha sido oficializada para ocupar el trono. Te prohíbo volver.

-…...

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Cómo se liberó el chico zorro? –preguntaba Hiashi al ver la furia en los ojos azules del joven, mientras custodiaba a Hinata con sus brazos.

-Usted…. –murmuró Naruto, lleno de ira. Recordaba el rostro del hombre que lo había encerrado en aquel lugar. –No dejaré que le haga daño a Hinata.

Hiashi alzo una ceja. El rubio protegía a toda costa a la chica, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla.

-Llévenselos. –ordenó Hiashi, y los ninjas dudaron en si actuar o no. Después de todo, esa chica era la princesa.

-No dejaré… no dejaré… -murmuraba Naruto, mientras un aura naranja burbujeante empezaba a salir de su cuerpo, y sus ojos se enrojecían. –Que toquen a Hinata…

-¿Naruto-kun…?-preguntó la chica, asustándose. Puso la mano en la mejilla del rostro compungido del joven.

-Eres una amenaza. –dijo Hiashi. –Por el bien de mi reino, hare lo que tenga que hacer. Mi hija no tiene carácter para dirigir un reino, si descubren que ella está viva…

Hinata se asustó al ver que Naruto empezaba a transformarse en un zorro. Un zorro de nueve colas, maquiavélico y demoniaco. El rubio no soportaba oír a ese hombre hablar así de Hinata. Ambos ninjas, al ver que la princesa corría peligro, la tomaron rápidamente en brazos y la alejaron de Naruto. Ella empezó a forcejear.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

Naruto solo enfureció. Un gran alarido salió de su cuerpo el cual ya era completamente el de un zorro rojo y demoniaco.

-¡Naruto-kun!

El zorro empezó a formar una gran bola de aire con su boca, la cual emanaba calor. Sin aguantarlo más la lanzó, llevándose la pared por delante y varios árboles metros adelante. Hiashi junto con los ninjas y Hinata se alejaron a tiempo. Pudieron ver el carruaje del rey a unos metros, así que corrieron hacia él mientras Hinata forcejeaba por liberarse mientras era llevada por uno de los ninjas como saco de papas.

-¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡SUELTENME! –gritaba Hinata asustada, forcejeando y llorando. El zorro corrió hacia ellos, pero lograron subir al carruaje donde el jinete lo puso en marcha. Incluso dentro del carruaje, Hinata no dejó de forcejear. Tenía que ir a ayudar a Naruto, no podía dejarlo así, no podía dejarlo…

-¿Lo ves? Si te preocupas tanto por ese chico zorro, no eres una princesa. Deberías pensar en tu pueblo, no en ese demonio. –le dijo su padre mientras ella lloraba con la cabeza gacha. –Solo sabes llorar, no tienes carácter. Por eso mismo, no puedes dirigir un reino.

-Tú no puedes… -murmuró Hinata con la voz fría, cosa que impresionó a Hiashi. El carruaje andaba a toda velocidad, intentando huir hacia el pueblo. Empezaron a acercarse a las fronteras, donde algunas personas de su pueblo transitaban. –Tú eres el que no puede dirigir un reino…

Allí, mientras en aquella planicie el carruaje transitaba rápidamente y era perseguido por un zorro demoniaco… Hinata saltó del carruaje. Hiashi se quedó atónito, y las personas allí empezaron a mirar la escena desde lejos, asustadas. Hanabi se acercó al ver el alboroto.

Hinata se levantó con dificultad, caminando hacia la dirección de donde venia Naruto, cuando el zorro venia hacia ella, éste se detuvo frente a la princesa, respirando agitadamente y soltando gruñidos.

_Cuando el Kyuubi despierta, no puede controlarse._

El zorro alzó una de sus patas, con la intención de arremeter contra la princesa, y los ninjas corrían hacia ella. Sin embargo se detuvieron de repente.

Hinata tomó el rostro del zorro entre sus manos… y lo besó. Era su primer beso, pero ciertamente no le importaba. Solo quería que Naruto estuviera con ella hoy y siempre, no quería que él sufriera, quería reírse con él, cuidarlo, alimentarlo, siempre estar junto a él… cerró los ojos, mientras expulsaba algunas lágrimas.

_Naruto-kun… por favor vuelve…_

De repente sintió como algo cambiaba, y ahora sus labios no tocaban el hocico de un zorro… tocaban unos dulces labios, que se movían en compás junto a los de ella. Unos brazos la envolvieron por la cintura, y la chica llevó sus brazos hacia los hombros del joven.

-Esta brillando…

-¿Qué está pasando?

Naruto la apretó más hacia sí. Hinata se acercó más a él, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una dulce danza que los hacía desfallecer. Se besaron sin descanso, sintiendo el dulce sabor del otro, sintiéndose que todo estaría bien. Ambos se amaban, y todos eran testigos de aquello.

-Nunca… -murmuró Hiashi, viendo la escena. –Nunca había visto a Hinata tan determinada… tal vez la juzgué mal.

_La maldición del Kyuubi solo puede ser retirada con el beso de amor verdadero._

Y mientras la pareja de enamorados se besaba, el chico brilló de azul, mientras pequeñas partículas de color azul abandonaban su cuerpo y se mezclaban con el cielo oscuro de la noche. La maldición del Kyuubi había terminado. Al poco tiempo, Naruto dejó de brillar.

Tras un buen rato de estar unidos por sus labios, Naruto y Hinata se separaron levemente, desganados. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras ambos estaban sonrojados. Naruto acarició suavemente con su mano la mejilla sonrojada de la chica, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para sentir el contacto.

-Te amo… Hinata.

Ella soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Naruto limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Y así, se volvieron a fundir en otro beso, que estaba lejos de la lujuria y el deseo… era un beso de amor. Los habitantes aplaudieron emocionados, viendo a la pareja, y Hiashi asintió.

Hinata era tal como su madre. Por eso… ella era la mejor para tomar el trono.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento… pero al fin, había terminado.

* * *

Naruto comenzó a vivir en el castillo, no tenía un hogar ni familia y para Hinata no fue un problema. Al regresar al castillo, todos le ofrecieron una disculpa pública a Hinata, a lo que ella sonrió, y se propuso a cambiar la mentalidad cerrada del castillo. Hanabi y Hiashi también se disculparon, arrodillándose ante ella. Las cosas cambiaron en el castillo: gracias a Naruto, todo era más divertido, y la servidumbre no tenía miedo de expresarse. Las clases de etiqueta no eran obligatorias, así que fueron dejadas como opcionales para quien quisiera tomarlas. Ya no era reprendida por acostarse en el césped a observar las estrellas o las nubes. Todos parecían más animados, y la regla de que Hinata debía casarse con alguien de la realeza fue eliminada. La seriedad del castillo se acabó, convirtiéndolo en un lugar lleno de alegría. Y Hinata volvió a ser puesta como sucesora al trono.

A los dos años, Hinata y Naruto se casaron, y ambos se convirtieron en los reyes de la nación. No podían ser más felices, y pronto una nueva alegría llegaría a sus vidas.

-¡Hinata!

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo estrellado. Se encontraba en el césped, observando las estrellas. Se había quedado recordando todos los hechos felices que habían pasado. De repente, sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado.

-Sabia que estarías aquí. –dijo Naruto, tomando su mano, y ella lo miró sonriendo. El rubio era muy apuesto. –Pero deberías pensar un poco en el bebé.

-Ah… eso. –dijo ella, poniendo su mano en su vientre aun plano. Tenía un mes de embarazo.

-Es nuestro hijo, Hinata. No quiero que les pase nada malo.

-Entonces… para que no me dé frio… deberías abrazarme. –dijo ella, con un tono pícaro en su voz. Naruto sonrió divertido, y se acercó para poner a Hinata sobre su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos. Hinata soltó aire, sintiéndose muy cómoda en los brazos de su amado. Sólo él la hacía sentir así.

-Te amo. Me has dado la felicidad más grande en el mundo… tu me salvaste de la oscuridad. Te amo demasiado… nunca te alejes de mí. –dijo Naruto suavemente, abrazando con un poco de fuerza en sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo. Tú también me salvaste, nunca te vayas de mi lado…

-¿Entonces merezco una recompensa por salvarte? –preguntó él divertido, y ella sonrió, alzando la cabeza para besar a su esposo con un beso lleno de amor, mientras las estrellas y la luna llena los miraban como testigo. Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo, mientras la pareja se besaba llena de amor.

Y ahora sí, queridos lectores, puedo asegurarles que ellos… vivieron felices para siempre.

.

**_Fin._**

_._

* * *

Esto fue demasiado cursi hasta para mi. No, de hecho creo que esto tuvo un toque de fantasía y de realidad bastante raro.

**Chelsea:** ¿Por que te sorprende? Todo lo que escribes es raro.

Desearia tener una inner que me llamara Maria-sama... pero en vez de eso...

**Chelsea:** ¡Estoy aqui! Te estoy escuchando.

¡Bien, minna-san! Este fic fue inspirado en una enseñanza que aprendi hace algun tiempo. Todos tienen derecho a ser felices, sin importar cuanto deban sacrificarse, deben luchar por su felicidad. Espero que este fic les haya enseñado algo, y que les haya gustado.

**Chelsea:** No puedo creer que lloraras cuando lo estabas escribiendo...

¡AHhhhhhhh! ¡Cállate, no se supone que dijeras eso! ¡Ay, que verguenza! ¡Voy a matarte!

**Chelsea:** *huye huidamente*

Voy a matarla... *no controlate, es tu inner, no puedes matarla...* ¡Ah, va a pagar por esto!

¡Como sea, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews por favor, son la energia de mi Genkidama. ¡Compartan el mensaje que les dejó este fic! Amo cuando puedo leer sus opiniones. Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

.

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**


End file.
